fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Mermaid Heel
Team Mermaid Heel is the team of the Mermaid Heel Guild participating in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Creation Team Mermaid Heel was created in order for their participation in the Grand Magic Games, in which each guild had to elect 5 members to represent them as competitors. Missions Grand Magic Games Preliminaries Team Mermaid Heel participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Mermaid Heel passes on to the main event in 6th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Mermaid Heel competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Mermaid Heel selects Beth to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Beth finishes in fifth place, earning Team Mermaid Heel 3 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Arania Web vs. Ren Akatsuki After coming fifth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 1, the organizers choose Arania Web to compete for Mermaid Heel. *Arania Web battles Ren Akatsuki from Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 *Arania Web loses the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Mermaid Heel competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Mermaid Heel selects Risley to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Risley finishes in third place, earning Team Mermaid Heel 6 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 Battle: Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria After coming third in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 2, the organizers choose Kagura Mikazuchi to compete for Mermaid Heel. *Kagura Mikazuchi battles Yukino Aguria from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 4 *Kagura wins the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 18 Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Mermaid Heel would compete in the second event, "Pandemonium". Players would kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Mermaid Heel selects Millianna to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 5 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organisers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, where they must hit a Magic power measuring device with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Milliana hits the meter and gets a score of 365, granting her fifth place, and 3 points for Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 12-13 Battle: Millianna vs. Semmes After coming fifth in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 3, the organizers choose Millianna to compete for Mermaid Heel. * Millianna battles Semmes from Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 *Millianna wins the battle, earning Team Mermaid Heel 10 points. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web *Chariot *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria *Pandemonium *MPF (Event) *Millianna vs. Semmes References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Factions Category:Mermaid Heel Members